The Reunion
by HolyHogMonkey
Summary: The airbabies bring Korra back to Republic City, and before action is taken against Kuvira's army, Korra and Asami have a little reuinion of their own. Rated M for Chapter 3. Chapters 1 and 2 are plot and fluff respectively.
1. The Reunion

**Disclaimer: everything owned by Niceklodeon and Bryke.  
>FYI, first chapter is just all politics and plot. Second is Korrasami fluff. Third is all smut. Smut smut smut. Have fun!<strong>

The Reunion

As soon as the bison was in sight, the White Lotus guard radioed Tenzin.

"The children have returned, sir." He took another glance as the bison groaned, swooping in for a landing on the island square. "And it looks like they have the Avatar."

Tenzin rushed into the square and his face lit up the moment he saw Korra. His children ran in and tackled him with a hug and Korra skipped to a stop in front of him. The kids backed off and Tenzin opened his arms, pulling the Avatar into a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Korra."

Once inside they heard Pema on the phone announcing Korra's arrival to an unknown party. As she reemerged into the entrance a relieved smile spread across her face.

"Mako and Asami are on their way over," she informed everyone.

They waited in the lounge, and Korra recapped a few of her adventures over the past six months. She glossed over a few incidents involving haunting specters of her Avatar state. She knew eventually she'd have to explain the reason she never returned, but tonight was not the night for intense discourse.

"Did you fight any hog monkeys?" Meelo asked with feisty grin.

"Hog monkeys? No," Korra replied, cocking an eyebrow.

"Meelo, why would she fight hog monkeys?" Ikki snapped.

"What about moose-lions? Or bandits? Did you fight any bandits?"

"Well, I got into a couple scraps, but nothing major, and I didn't beat anyone up."

Meelo folded his arms, disappointed. "Some Avatar."

An acolyte popped her head around the corner from the entryway, announcing their guests had arrived. Mako's face appeared as he stepped into the lounge, and he lit up like a torch when he recognized Korra. She grinned and stood as Asami rounded the corner after him. Korra stopped short of the both of them, and they stared at each other in wonder.

Tears slowly filled Korra's eyes and she quickly wiped them away before throwing her arms around both of them.

"I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you too, Korra," Mako replied.

The three of them sat, Korra in the middle, on the longer of the three sofas.

"Korra was just telling us how she beat up a bunch of bandits in the Earth Kingdom," Meelo informed Mako and Asami.

"Oh, well, that sounds interesting," Asami replied, glancing at Korra with a slightly scornful look.

"I didn't beat anyone up! Not really," she muttered. "I mean, there were these two thieves in a fishing village, but, well, they weren't exactly the ones lying on their backs in the dirt."

"So, you got your butt handed to you?" Mako reasoned, jokingly.

"More often then not, for a long time," Korra admitted. "But! And I was saving this for when you guys got here, I met Toph, and she helped me get better!"

Tenzin leaned in, an incredulous look on his face. "You _met_ Toph?"

"Wait, _the_ Toph?" asked Mako.

"The one and only," Korra chirped. "And it turns out I still had some metal in my blood."

Tenzin looked at his kids. "Did you guys know about this?"

"Korra wanted to keep it a surprise," Ikki explained.

"What was she like?" Asami asked excitedly.

"Just like all the history books say," replied Jinora. "Tough, unforgiving, unyielding and stubborn. But wise. Incredibly wise, in her own way."

"She's a nutcase! She lives in the middle of a swamp, _alone_!" cried Meelo. "Actually, I kind of liked her. Dad, can I go see her again sometime?"

"No," came the gruff response.

"And she helped you with the metal, right?" Asami asked Korra.

"Well, she tried to. I kind of resisted for a while and eventually she gave up, told me to do it myself, and stalked off for a while."

"Yeah, that sounds like her, all right," Tenzin muttered, stroking his beard.

"So, did you get the metal out, or..." Mako asked.

"She did! It was so cool!" Ikki answered, and Jinora gave her a rueful glare.

Korra laughed. "Yes, I did." Her expression softened as she recalled the flashback she'd had after attempting to take the metal out. She shivered, and Asami instinctively settled a hand over hers for a brief moment. "It wasn't easy, but it's gone. I'm completely free of Zaheer and everything he did to me."

A calm silence settled over the room. Korra looked up and smiled. "So what about you guys? What have I missed these past few months?"

Everyone in the room exchanged nervous glances. Tenzin shifted uncomfortably.

"Where do we even start?" said Mako gloomily. Korra frowned. "Kuvira has taken full control of the Earth Kingdom – Earth _Empire_ now – and Zoufu is the last independent state left."

"Which does not bode well for Suyin. Or Lin." Tenzin sat fiddling with his beard again.

Korra glanced from Mako to Tenzin. "So what do we do? What do I do?"

Tenzin remained silent for a moment. "Right now, all we know is any intervention on Earth Empire territory could lead to an armed conflict. I believe the first step is to attempt to find a diplomatic solution, but so far that has yielded no positive results."

"She's blockaded the whole country?" Korra asked angrily. "Have we learned nothing from Aang and Roku? She's doing exactly what the Fire Nation tried to do!"

"I don't believe Kuvira's intent is world domination, or wiping any of the other nations out. She seems to be focused on closing off the Earth Kingdom – Empire – from the rest of the world. We're just not sure why."

"I don't like it. And Bolin's with her?"

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't even want to get started on him right now."

"What the hell is he thinking?"

"He isn't," Mako snapped. "He _thinks_ he is. He's just regurgitating whatever excuses and justifications Kuvira shoves down his throat. He's got this ridiculous idea that he's doing the right thing, just because the rest of us have no idea what the right thing to do _is_."

"As it stands," Asami intervened calmly. "Kuvira is a genuine concern right now, and intel is what we need more than anything. I can supply the United Republic Army with recon vehicles and some new surveillance equipment I've been working on. I talked to Bumi over the radio the other day, he'll send word to General Iroh."

"Isn't Uncle Bumi retired?" Ikki piped up.

"He said he's still in contact with the general. Didn't say why or how," Asami explained. Tenzin rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Pema patted his shoulder. Asami continued, turning to Korra. "We'll have a plan, Korra. For now, we just need to keep our eyes and ears open."

"I can go in silently, get close to the border and fly in on my glider," Korra suggested.

"No," said Mako. Korra glared at him. "It's too dangerous."

Korra opened her mouth to object when Tenzin spoke up. "He's right, Korra. This situation requires a high level of finesse. Charging in for a fight, especially when you've been out for so long, could cause a lot more collateral damage than you might expect."

"Fine. We do it your way. But I want to be part of this 'recon team'."

"I was hoping you'd ask," Asami winked.


	2. The Confession

The Confession

That evening Mako left, hugging Korra and Asami goodbye. The two girls strolled about the island as dusk fell over the city. Making their way along the west path, they came to a stop by the ocean-side cliffs. Korra sat, her legs hanging casually over the ledge, and Asami crossed her legs next to her. She bumped her knee against Korra's leg and apologized, shifting over a couple of inches.

The moon hung low over the ocean. The tide was high, waves crashing against the rocks below them. Stars flickered in the navy sky above. A cool sea breeze wafted in from the ocean.

"Did you get my letter?" Korra asked after a long silence.

"Yeah, I did." Asami replied. She let her words hang in the air a moment. "I couldn't stop worrying about you."

Korra smiled softly, looking at Asami. "I can handle my own, you know." She gave Asami a wink.

Asami's laughter fluttered over the breeze. "Yeah, I know you can." She met Korra's eyes and her countenance shifted slightly. "But you've never battled that kind of stress before. I just kept thinking about how terrified you might have been. Every time you had a flashback when you were here at the island, you'd shake. I couldn't stand the thought of you being alone through that."

Korra remembered. She'd wake up in the middle of the night, sweating and gasping. Asami would be at her side in an instant, crouching next to her bed, holding her until she could fall back to sleep. Some nights it happened so often, Asami had to sleep next to her in the small bed.

Korra shivered as she recalled the fear she'd felt, but she turned a reassuring smile to her friend. "Toph really helped me work through it. I haven't seen Zaheer in months. I haven't even seen–" She stopped. She hadn't told anyone about her ghost.

"Seen what?"

Korra sighed. "There's a reason I never came back to Republic City. Six months ago, I came into the harbour. I was almost at the docks on the island when I saw – I saw myself." She screwed her eyebrows together, realizing how ridiculous she probably sounded. With a glance at Asami she realized her friend didn't think the same. "I would see myself in the Avatar state. Just, standing there, staring with this menacing look in its eyes. And when I saw it for the first time on the rocks of the island, I froze. It's like it was telling me to stay away. Like if I got any closer – I don't know. Seeing it brought me straight back to everything Zaheer had done to me – the poison, the chains, the air being sucked from my lungs.

"So I turned around and left. I wasn't ready to go home. I wasn't ready to face whatever it was I'd have to face as the Avatar."

Asami reached for her hand and squeezed. She watched as tears filled her friend's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Asami," Korra breathed. "I wanted to come back."

Asami brought her hand to Korra's cheek and tenderly traced a finger over the tear that had escaped her eyes. She fought the lump growing in her throat.

"I forgive you," she whispered.

Korra slowly looked up to her, her eyes still shining, and smiled. "Thanks."

Asami's hand returned to Korra's and she laced their fingers together. She met Korra's eyes with a smile and squeezed her hand. "I'm still here for you, for anything."

Korra laughed and blushed. "I wanted to thank you for that, by the way. For helping me when you didn't have to."

"Korra, I didn't do it because I had to. You aren't a project I have to take care of."

"I know, but still. Thank you."

Asami smiled. "I'd do anything for you."

Korra looked down at their interlocked hands and traced her thumb over Asami's. She recalled the rush she'd always felt when she was with Asami, before they learned about Zaheer, before she had nearly been killed, before her life turned upside down.

"Korra?"

She looked back up at Asami with shining eyes.

"Can I kiss you?"

Korra nodded slowly as Asami closed the gap and pressed their lips together. Korra's heart pounded and she opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. She traced her tongue along Asami's lips, and she let her tongue explore. They fell closer into their embrace, Asami shifting onto her side and leaning into Korra, supporting her weight on one hand and running her other hand through Korra's short hair. They parted briefly, taking a breath and gazing at each other. A smile played on Asami's face as she leaned in and nipped Korra's bottom lip. Korra responded with another deep kiss and a soft moan escaped. Asami leaned back onto her elbow and Korra followed without breaking the kiss.

Finally she released Asami and rubbed their noses together.

"Wow," she murmured.

Asami laughed. "I agree."

"That was, that was," she numbly searched for her words. "Wow."

Asami laughed again, pushing Korra back up and gazing at her.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"Really?" Korra asked, surprised, and Asami blushed sheepishly. She played with her hair.

"I kind of had a thing for you, pretty much since we met."

Korra grinned. "That was like, four years ago! And what about Mako?"

Asami shrugged. "I really liked Mako. I mean, I had this ridiculous crush on him since the Fire Ferrets came into the scene. But, well, when I met you I just started feeling really confused. And I probably behaved really poorly because of it."

"Hadn't noticed." Korra shrugged sarcastically. "I guess I just assumed you were mad about me moving in on Mako."

"I was. And I was jealous of him, too. It was all just really confusing. Plus, everything with my dad was going on, it was just all a really bad time."

"So, when me and Mako were together..."

"I may have tried to avoid contact as much as I could without being obvious."

"You always said you were busy with work."

"It wasn't a lie, I was busy. But, yeah, there were times you or Mako would ask to hang out that I kind of made up the odd story about a conference or a business trip here or there."

"And then after Harmonic Convergence, you and I finally started hanging out," Korra smiled, leaning into Asami's shoulder.

"Yeah. I guess after everything in the south pole I kind of accepted how I felt. And I just couldn't stop thinking about you. I mean, watching you fight was so incredible, and seeing how proud you were bringing the two worlds together again. You're just an amazing person, Korra." Asami was blushing, her eyes glued on their entwined hands.

Korra shrugged smugly. "Well, I'd love to argue that point, but it's kind of true."

Asami laughed and shoved Korra playfully. "Such modesty!"

"I kind of liked you too. I mean, maybe not the whole time I knew you, not the way I do now." She traced a finger along Asami's hand. "But I remember when we were taken hostage by the Earth queen's men, and you got us out of the cell in their airship, and fixed the ship after I wrecked it, and then built a sand ship from scratch, and well, you just amazed me that day. And it kind of hit me out of no where how gorgeous you looked, all sweaty and tired and dirty."

"Easy there, Korra," Asami blushed with a chuckle and Korra realized the innuendo.

"I just mean – you know, you looked great. You always look great. And then I just started getting really stupid around you, I was always scared I'd say something dumb and I just started caring what you thought of me all the time. I guess I just didn't think about it much until I left for home and hadn't seen you for so long." The light in Korra's face faded slightly and she looked up at Asami. "I really missed you. I realized that feeling I'd had for you wasn't too different than what I'd felt when I met Mako. And it sucked, a lot, not being able to see you. I just had such a hard time writing anything to you. Every letter I tried to write came out either as a pathetic confession, or a mindless drabble of how horrible and hopeless I'd always felt."

Asami moved her hand along Korra's shoulder reassuringly. She leaned in and kissed her again, sliding her hand over Korra's cheek. When she pulled away her eyes bore into Korra's.

"We're together now. That's all in the past. And I'm not letting you leave me like that again."

Korra wrapped an arm around Asami and held her.


	3. The Promise

**Warning: This chapter is smut. I don't really like smut myself and rarely write it but I thought I'd try my hand at it. If you're underage or sensitive to it, feel free to enjoy Chapters 1 and 2 as thought this one doesn't exist. :)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

The Promise

That night the two girls sneaked through the halls of the main house. Korra remembered where the squeakiest floorboards were, and the two crept past the lounge where Tenzin was reading by candlelight. Satisfied that her master remained clueless, she led Asami to her old room. Her small bed sat in the same corner it always had. Some of her old air nomad clothes hung abandoned in the closet.

Korra closed the door and flinched as it creaked slightly. She grinned as she turned to face Asami and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her. She nudged Asami towards the bed, following her with her lips as she sat. Asami tugged at Korra's green tunic, nervously sliding her hands over her tight stomach and around to her spine and back again, bringing her hands closer to Korra's chest. Shyly, she moved her hands over Korra's breasts and pulled away from her lips as Korra gave a soft gasp. Korra pushed her lips back down onto Asami's and guided her further onto the bed onto her back. To Korra's surprise Asami wedged out from under her and rolled on top of Korra. Asami brushed her hand though Korra's hair, caressed her cheek and traced the line of Korra's neck, earning a gasping shiver from the Avatar. Asami took the cue and as she moved her hand further along Korra's shoulder, she brought her lips to Korra's neck. Korra's hips rocked at the new sensation and she took in a sharp breath of air as her fingers grasped onto Asami's head.

More boldly this time, Asami's hand glided over Korra's breast and lingered there, kneading it, massaging it, her fingers sliding over the hard nipple through Korra's shirt. Asami shifted her thigh between Korra's legs and they both gasped as pleasure shook through them. Their hips pressed together, their moist lips met and their tongues danced. Korra brought her own curious hands around Asami's shoulders and moved them along her chest, feeling the contour of her breasts with the back of her hand. Asami pulled away from her, gazing down at her with love and lust burning in her eyes. She smiled and sat up straddling Korra's hips. With a teasing look in her eyes she unbuttoned her jacket and lifted her undershirt over hear head, tossing it onto the floor. She grinned when she saw Korra staring with a deep blush across her cheeks at Asami's chest. She pushed her self-consciousness aside and took Korra's hand, gently tracing the Avatar's fingers over the edge of her bra and sliding her fingers down Korra's arm. She leaned over Korra and the two gazed at each other.

"I love you, Korra."

A shy smile spread on Korra's face and she pulled Asami down into a kiss. "I love you, too," she said when she parted.

"Just tell me if you want to stop," Asami breathed between kisses.

"No. Please, Asami, don't stop."

Korra moved her hand through Asami's hair, pushing it behind her shoulders before meeting her lips again and pressing her hands onto Asami's breasts. She moved up into a sitting position and Asami slid her fingers up Korra's shirt. Korra sat away from the head of the bed and Asami lifted Korra's shirt off, throwing it behind her and passing her hands down Korra's back and over the clasp of her bra. Struggling with the clasp for a moment, Korra laughed, cheeks burning, as Asami gave up. Korra reached back, finishing the job and Asami slid her hands over the bra straps, revealing Korra's breasts. Without missing a beat she brought her mouth to Korra's chest and kissed and licked her her way to her nipple. Korra gasped and clutched Asami's head, her back arching.

As her mind cleared she traced her hands along Asami's back and unclasped her bra as well. Asami sat up and threw the article limply in the scattered pile of clothes. She kissed Korra, their tongues roving, their lips swollen and tingling.

"How far do you want to take this?"

"Stop asking so many questions!" Korra replied in a sharp whisper.

"It's just, I want you Korra, but what if someone hears something?"

"I don't care."

"Okay."

Asami moved her hands down Korra's side, eliciting a soft giggle as Korra squirmed. Asami grinned, holding back her own laughter as her hand traced along the waistband of Korra's pants. Korra's breath hitched. Her eyes were closed. Asami watched her facial expressions as her fingers delicately played along her abdomen, as a small smile lit up on her face. She kissed Korra as her fingers slipped under her waistband, exploring the contours of her nether regions. Korra moaned softly as Asami's fingers traced the place where thigh met curls. Asami's heart beat faster as she pictured Korra's body in her mind. This was happening. This was no longer a late-night fantasy.

Asami's middle finger slid gently between Korra's lower lips and her mind shut down as soon as she came into contact the Korra's moistness. Instinct took over and Asami positioned herself over Korra's body, a leg between both of Korra's, her pussy pressing down on Korra's prominent hip bone. Her fingers slid over Korra's clit and Korra gasped, clutching Asami closer and pressing her mouth hard onto hers. Her hips rocked and Asami quickened her pace. A soft moan escaped Korra's throat and she silenced herself with another deep kiss.

Asami's own pleasure rose as she rolled her finger over Korra's clit and pressed harder onto her hips. She moved her lips onto Korra's ear lobe and sucked and Korra gasped louder, the sound of Asami's breath and the sound of her lips driving her into ecstasy. Asami pushed her finger further down and found Korra's opening, pressing her middle finger inside and moaning at the feeling. She could feel herself coming closer to climax as she ground her hips against Korra's. Responding to Korra's cues of pleasure, Asami moved a second finger inside of her and Korra's back arched, her fingers gripping onto Asami so tight it almost hurt. As Korra approached her climax, Asami herself gasped and her mind went blank for a few seconds as she came. Korra's inner muscles went into spasms as she came hard, fighting to keep from moaning. Asami covered Korra's mouth with her own as Korra's orgasm wound down and her grip on Asami relaxed. Asami pulled away and gazed down at Korra's face.

Korra hugged Asami tightly, burrowing her head in the crook of her neck. She kissed her neck between love bites. She sucked at the skin on her neck. Finally she pulled back and gazed lovingly at Asami.

"That was, wow."

Asami laughed and kissed her forehead. "I agree."

"Thank you," Korra whispered, and Asami laughed. She'd never thought to thank anyone for something like this.

"Think we could maybe do this again sometime? Maybe at my place?" Asami whispered, kissing Korra's ear.

"Absolutely."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow would be fantastic."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


End file.
